


Dancer Rise

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dancer, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: Very loosely inspired by Jules Chéret's Folies-Bergère piece.





	Dancer Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by Jules Chéret's Folies-Bergère piece.


End file.
